Recuerdos en un día de campo
by Obito The Hedgehog
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un picnic... SILVAZE!


**_He aquí mi primer One-Shot, espero que les guste c: _**

**_AVISOS: _**

**_1. NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE U_U SON PROPIEDAD DE SEGA_**

**_ 2. Esta historia ocurre después de "Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) " Silver recuerda todo lo que pasó, a Mephiles, a Iblis y a Solaris. Luego de la derrota de Solaris, en el futuro alternativo, Blaze y Silver se conocen y un día luchan contra el Dr. Eggman Nega para recuperar las Sol Emeralds que éste poseía. Al acabar la batalla, el Dr. termina siendo capturado nuevamente en una de sus tarjetas. Esta vez para siempre. Antes de ser capturado, Nega aprieta un botón. Las Sol Emeralds que poseía estaban conectadas a una maquina. Esta maquina se sobrecargo a tal nivel que llego a hacer algo semejante al Chaos Control. Este "Chaos Control" envía a Silver y a Blaze al pasado, quedando atorados en la época de Sonic._**

**_Ahora los dejo con el fic. Disfrútenlo c:_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Recuerdos en un día de campo_**

_******Narra ****Silver**_

_**Crisis City/200 años en el futuro/**_

Era un día nublado y sombrío, algo muy común en ese entonces, en un barranco rodeado de lava. Ahí nos encontrábamos Blaze y yo . Acabábamos de derrotar nuevamente a Iblis, pero esta victoria seria la definitiva. Estaba dispuesto a sellar a Iblis en mi interior y a acabar con él para siempre. Lo que solía ser Iblis ahora era una enorme esfera de llamas ardientes. Me dirigí hacia ella, sosteniendo 2 _Esmeraldas Caos_ ,una en cada mano, para sellar al monstruo.

-Esmeraldas Caos, concédanme su poder. Sol eterno!. La llama viviente que ha sido confiada a la familia real. Descansa eternamente con mi alma, Iblis. MALDITAS LLAMAS DEL DESASTRE.-

Luego de esto, comencé a sellar a Iblis. O eso quería. Por más que intentaba, las llamas del desastre no me aceptaban.

-No... ¿Por que me rechazan?-

Luego de eso, sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Blaze!-

-Yo me llevaré a Iblis. Tranquilo, mi alma ya arde en llamas. Me aceptará.- Me dijo agarrando una y luego la otra Esmeralda Caos. Iblis ingreso completamente en Blaze.

-Vamos- Continuó - Acabemos con esto. Usa tu Chaos Control... detén el tiempo y... enciérranos en una dimensión diferente.-NO...Todo menos eso.

-No. No puedo hacerte eso.-

-¿No lo habíamos discutido? Decidimos salvar el mundo a cualquier costo.- Observé mi mano e intente hacer lo que ella me pedía, pero...

-No puedo... No sabría que hacer...sin ti. Luchaste a mi lado para salvar al mundo. Eres mi amiga, ¿Verdad?-

-Aun eres tan ingenuo.- Se volteó hacia mí -Pero, siempre me ha gustado eso de ti- Luego de esto, Blaze uso las Esmeraldas para enviarse a si misma a otra dimensión. Entonces soltó las Esmeraldas Caos antes de empezar a levitar y a desvanecerse.

-BLAZE!-

-Buena suerte. Silver.- Blaze siguió elevándose hasta irse en una pequeña explosión. Dicha explosión hizo que el cielo despejara y dejara ver un cielo azul, dejando pasar a la luz del sol.

Me quedé mirando al suelo con una mano en la frente, adolorido por la pérdida de mi mejor amiga...

No... No perdí a una amiga, perdí a alguien muy especial. La amaba... y la había perdido... para siempre. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. NO, ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO, NO!

-Blaze...- Cerré los ojos aguantando ese sufrimiento

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!... BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!**

_**Casa de Sonic y Tails/ El presente/ 7:30 AM.**_

Me desperté sudando, con la respiración agitada. Otra vez tuve esa pesadilla. Fue una mala noche. Recordé aquel día fatídico en el que creí perder a Blaze. Tengo esa pesadilla desde hace 2 semanas. Unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-SONIC!- Gritaron Shadow, y Knuckles-APAGA LA ALARMA, QUEREMOS DORMIR!-

-TRANQUILÍCENSE- Dijo Sonic rascándose nerviosamente.-Anoche me olvidé de desconectarlo-

-Que pasa?- Decía un somnoliento Tails.

Era verdad. Knuckles, Shadow y yo nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Sonic y Tails para ayudarlos a reparar las alas y turbinas del X-Tornado. Agradecí para mis adentros que haya sonado el despertador, aunque si la situación fuera otra no dudaría en gritarle a Sonic. Cada uno de nosotros volvió a dormirse.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_**10:15 AM.**_

Fuimos a desayunar. Empezamos a hablar de variados temas, todos introducidos por Tails. Ya habíamos hablado de los arreglos para el tornado, de nuestros planes para la tarde, y entonces a Tails se le ocurrió hablar sobre las chicas (Amy, Cream, Rouge y Blaze. Blaze...) A medida de que Tails hablaba, me vinieron a la mente los momentos con la antigua Blaze, la que se sacrificó, y con la nueva Blaze, la que lo olvido todo...

-SILVER!- Me grito Tails en el oído, sacándome de mi trance. Casi me rompe el tímpano. Todos me miraban.

-AAUUH!- Grite tapándome la oreja. -Perdón, me distraje. ¿Que me decías?-

-Que si te gusta Blaze-esa pregunta me agarró por sorpresa

- 0_0 N-no, solo somo amigos, nada mas- Dije bastante nervioso. La verdad era que sentía algo por ella.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces dime... ¿Por que estas sonrojado?- Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y no mentía, estaba sonrojado. Debí controlarme.

-Déjalo en paz Tails, mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas.- Dijo Knuckles -Se nos hace tarde-

-Cierto, les dijimos que estaríamos en Green Hill a las 11.- _**Ya eran las 10:50 AM**_- Vamos.-

Dicho esto, ambos fueron hasta el taller. Sonic y Shadow se miraron entre si y luego me miraron seriamente. Comenzaron a hablar cuando oyeron que el Tornado partió.

-¿Que me dices Shadow? Me alegra saber que no soy el único que recuerda a Solaris ¿A ti no?- Dijo Sonic alegremente. Abrí los ojos como platos

-Mmph- Dijo Shadow, indiferente como siempre

-E-e-esperen un segundo, LO RECUERDAN?-

-Sip-

-COMO SABEN QUE LO RECUERDO?-

-Pues...-

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_**Flashback**_

_**3:00 AM.**_

_**Narra Sonic**_

_**Me desperté a buscar un vaso de agua, tenía mucha sed. Al volver, me di cuenta de que alguien estaba hablando. Era Silver, hablaba dormido. Me acerque silenciosamente para escuchar mejor aquellos murmullos.**_

_**-Mmph...Iblis...Blaze...-**_

_**¿Como era posible que lo recordara? Creí que solo yo lo recordaba. ERROR.**_

_**-No te creas importante, Sonic- Hablo Shadow, acostado y con los ojos cerrados .Lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a nadie. -Ahora resulta que somos 3 los que sabemos de Solaris.**_

_**-QUee- Me tapé la boca. Pude haber despertado a cualquiera con ese grito. Y lo hice.**_

_**-Dejen dormir- Dijo sin abrir los ojos Silver. Estoy seguro de que no escuchó lo que dijo Shadow.**_

_**-Mañana lo hablamos- dijo Shadow. ****Yo simplemente asentí y me fui a dormir**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_****_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_****_

_******Narra ****Silver**_

-AAAH. Con que de eso hablaban...-Dije sintiéndome un poco tonto -Pero tengo otra duda. ¿Por que solo nosotros recordamos lo que paso?-

-Ni idea.- Dijo Sonic

-Los recuerdos quedaron en las Esmeraldas Caos. Como los 3 las usamos para alcanzar nuestras súper formas en los momentos previos a que se produjera la paradoja temporal, nuestros recuerdos no desaparecieron.- Explicó Shadow

-Las Esmeraldas pueden guardar recuerdos? Wow, no lo sabia.- Dije

-Yo tampoco- dijo Sonic

-Se nota...-Dijo fríamente Shadow -Son muy ingenuos por pensar que eran los únicos-

-Espera, si tu sabias que eramos 3 los que lo recordaban, porque no dijiste nada?- dijo Sonic

-Los recuerdos regresan luego de un determinado tiempo. ¿Se acuerdan que cada uno de nosotros comenzó a actuar raro últimamente?

Shadow tenia razón. Shadow fue el primero en actuar raro, y eso fue hace 2 meses. Luego Sonic hace mes y medio y ahora yo desde hacia 2 semanas.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-

-Cambiando el tema...Dime Silver- Miré a Sonic -Aun te atormenta su sacrificio,¿Verdad?-

Vino a mi mente la batalla contra Iblis. Me deprimí rápidamente.

-Si...-Mi voz estaba muy apagada

-No quieres perderla de nuevo... Te entiendo. -Dijo repentinamente Shadow. Seguro sabe como me siento. Después de todo el perdió a María.

-Así es... No lo soportaría-

-Oye, relájate amigo... La amas ¿cierto?-

-Si...-

-¿Por que no se lo dices?-

-SONIC- Dijo Shadow -Se nota que eres un tonto. Ella no sabe nada de lo que pasó. La alteraría-

-Shadow tiene razón. Ademas... podría perder a una amiga. Blaze se alejaría de mí.-

-Tranquilo, ella te quiere. Jamás se alejaría de ti-

-¿Como lo sabes?-Pregunté bastante dudoso.

-Pues...-

-No Sonic, no le digas!- Ahora estaba mas confundido

-Bueno se supone que es un secreto pero... B-MMPH MMPH- Shadow le tapo la boca a Sonic y apuntó disimuladamente hacia sus espaldas.

Vi hacia quien apuntaba y ahí estaban Rouge, Cream y Cheese, Blaze y Amy. Tails y Knuckles ya las habían traído hasta aquí.

_**11:20 AM.**_

-Sonikku!- Dijo Amy al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia su héroe azul, tirándolo de su silla y dejándolos en una posición un poco comprometedora, con Amy encima de Sonic.

-Hey Amy, tranquilízate- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Perdón...-

-Hola chicos- Saludaron normalmente Cream, Blaze y Rouge.

-Hola- Dijimos Shadow y yo

-Amy, deberías ser un poco más suave con el Sr. Sonic- Dijo Cream

-Oigan todos-Llamó Knuckles desde el X-Tornado -¿Están listos para irnos?

-Sí!-gritamos todos al unisono y fuimos hacia el X-Tornado.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_**/Barranco/12:00 PM.**_

Desde hace 1 semana comenzamos a planear un picnic, pero el lugar lo decidieron Tails y Amy, siendo un misterio para el resto. Al llegar a destino quede impactado. ERA EL BARRANCO EN EL QUE BLAZE Y YO VENCIMOS A IBLIS!. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de flores. Era un paisaje que le encantaría a cualquiera. Excepto a mí. Ese lugar me traía malos recuerdos.

Cuando llegamos acomodamos todo lo necesario para el picnic. Sonic y Tails habían traído los manteles y bolsas de basura (¿Se pensaron que eramos sucios?). Knuckles y Rouge trajeron las bebidas y el hielo. Blaze, Amy, Cream, Cheese y yo habíamos hecho los sándwiches y trajimos algunos juegos. Nos pusimos a almorzar. Blaze les tostó los sándwiches a Amy y a Cream. Sonic jugaba con la comida y el resto, incluyéndome, comíamos tranquilamente. Después de comer (y esperar un rato a que nos bajara la comida) nos pusimos a jugar con los juegos que habíamos traído. Teníamos un mazo de cartas y un Twister. Tails, Cream, Cheese y Rouge estaban jugando con las cartas, mientras Amy,Sonic, Blaze y yo estábamos con el Twister mientras Knuckles giraba la ruleta. Shadow no quiso jugar. Se limitó a relajarse sobre la rama de un árbol.

_**/Con los que jugaban al Twister/2:00 PM**_

Íbamos a comenzar, pero antes de eso Sonic y Amy fueron a hablar con Knuckles. Se estaban tardando demasiado.

-Oye Silver...- Blaze sonaba tímida y nerviosa. Eso fue lo único que le quedo de la antigua Blaze: El no saber expresar sus sentimientos. Después de la derrota de Solaris y la paradoja temporal, ella se había convertido en una chica tímida pero muy alegre -¿Puedo decirte algo?-

-Claro. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.- Blaze y yo vimos que Sonic, Amy y Knuckles habían terminado de hablar

-Después te digo- Me dijo, dejándome con la duda.-Se tardaron. ¿Que tanto hablaban?

-Nada importante- Dijo Amy - ¿Están listos para estirarse?

-SI!-Dijimos al unisono

-De acuerdo- Knuckles, Sonic y Amy sonreían maliciosamente -Empecemos-

Estábamos muy parejos, era un Twister considerablemente pequeño. La primera en ceder fue Amy, luego Sonic. Quedábamos Blaze y yo. Realmente estábamos muy cansados y muy incómodos. La única manera de quedar mas incómodos era...-

-Silver...- Giró Knuckles -Mano izquierda azul-

AY NO. Ay no no no no!. Justo esa no...

Puse la mano en un circulo azul y Blaze y yo quedamos en una posición muy incomoda. Yo encima de ella. Ambos estábamos muy ruborizados y podíamos ceder en cualquier momento. Estaba suplicando para mis adentros que Knuckles girara la ruleta y nos cambiara a una posición más cómoda. ¿Pero que pasaba con Knuckles? EL, AMY Y SONIC ESTABAN RIENDO A CARCAJADAS.

No aguanté más y me caí, lógicamente tirando a Blaze en el proceso. Pobre Blaze. No me di cuenta hasta que abrí los ojos, que nuestros labios estaban pegados. NOS ESTÁBAMOS BESANDO!.

Knuckles y compañía dejaron de reír y se quedaron impactados.

Blaze y yo nos separamos rápidamente. Ese beso habrá durado un segundo, quizás menos. Si antes estábamos ruborizados, seguro que ahora estábamos como un tomate.

Para cuando me dí cuenta, Blaze se había ido a la velocidad de Sonic, dejando una linea de fuego y quemando el pasto en su camino.

-Que rápida- Era lo único que podía decir por el momento.

-Mejor voy tras ella.- Dijo Amy y se fue corriendo a buscarla.

Yo seguía en shock hasta que vino Sonic y me dio un golpe en el hombro

-AUCH. ¿Y eso a que viene?-

-Ve con ella- Me dijo -AHORA-

-P-Pero-

-SIN PEROS. Les diré a los demás que tú, Amy y Blaze fueron a buscar algo.- dijo Sonic

-Ahora ve tras ella- dijo Knuckles.

Quise responder pero no me salían las palabras. Me limité a asentir y empecé a dirigirme lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, siguiendo la linea de pasto quemado, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Que buena pregunta. ¿Qué debo hacer?. Tarde alrededor de una hora para responderme. El mismo tiempo que tarde en recorrer toda el pasto quemado.

La línea terminaba en un pequeño bosque de árboles cercano al picnic. Todos estos arboles eran tenían flores color lavanda. Buen lugar para esconderte, Blaze...

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_**Bosque de Lavanda/ 3:20 PM.**_

Me adentré dentro del bosque a buscarla.

-BLAZE! BLAZE! Donde estas?- Esperé una respuesta que jamas llegó.

-BLAZE! Sal de donde quiera que estés. Por favor- Aun no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Esta vez no voy a perderte, Blaze.

_**5:00 PM.**_

La estuve buscando por casi 2 horas y todavía no la encontraba. No tenía idea de donde se pudo haber metido. La temperatura comenzó a descender y ya se sentía el viento correr. El viento hizo que algunas hojas cayeran desde los árboles. **_(Semejante a la escena del Tranvía en "Rio" )._ **Entonces escuché algo. -*Snif..*- Me acerque al lugar donde lo escuché y ahí la encontré, subida a una rama. Blaze estaba apoyada en el árbol, abrazando sus rodillas y aparentemente con un poco de frío. Ella estaba... ¿llorando?

-Blaze...- Ella saco levemente la cabeza. Podía verle algunas lagrimas que todavía salían de sus ojos

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que te fuiste? Nos preocupaste- Me preocupaste...

- V-Vete - Dijo enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-No, Blaze. No lo haré-

-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!- Me gritó esta vez. -Quiero estar sola.-

Permanecí en silencio. No iba a meditar nada, porque no pensaba irme. Subí aquel gran árbol usando mi telekinesis y me senté a su lado, casi sin que ella lo notara. Toqué su hombro suavemente para no alterarla. -Blaze..

-¿Eres sordo? VETE- Me dijo antes de lanzarme un poco de fuego. Lo esquivé por muy poco.

Volví a verla y noté que estaba shockeada. Yo también lo estaba, no me lo esperaba.

-S-Silver... Perdón...Perdóname- Volvió a abrazar su piernas. Su mirada me esquivó, y se clavó en el suelo.

-Blaze...-Dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro-Dime, ¿Que sucede?-

-Silver... por favor... déjame sola.-dijo cerrando los ojos

-No...-

-Vete-

-No!-

-POR FAVOR SILVER!- Comenzó a lagrimear

-NO-Tomé sus manos, y la obligué a verme. Ella cerró los ojos para no llorar.- No puedo dejarte sola. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? Sabes lo mucho que **YO** me preocupé? No puedo dejarte, Blaze.-Ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos

-S-Silver... ¿P-Por qué?

_**-PORQUE ME GUSTAS!**_- Tenia la respiración agitada después de ese grito. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

UN SEGUNDO... ¿¡QUE ACABO DE DECIR!?

NO NO NO. POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE NO LO HICE. DÍGANME QUE NO ME DECLARE A BLAZE.

¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO? Me sonrojé de la vergüenza. Ella también se había sonrojado, aunque solo un poco.

Luego de mi confesión accidental, se hizo presente el silencio. Era muy incomodo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. La miré a los ojos, me levanté y me di la vuelta. Decidí tomar la salida del cobarde.

-Umm..L-Lo siento Blaze... Tienes razón, mejor me voy.-

Si Sonic estuviera aquí me estaría regañando por huir. No tenía opción. No soportaría un rechazo. No podía escuchar un "No" como respuesta.

Estaba dispuesto a irme. Iba a bajarme del árbol, pero no pude hacerlo. Unos dedos me sostenían la mano y me detenían. Me dí vuelta lentamente para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-¿B-Blaze?

-Silver... ¿E-Es enserio?- Me dijo con voz temblorosa.

Ya no tenía escapatoria. tenía que enfrentar la verdad. Estaba listo para escuchar lo peor.

-Si Blaze. Es cierto... Si dijera que eres mi mejor amiga te estaría mintiendo, porque no es así como te veo. Yo te veo como algo mejor. Te veo como la chica que estuvo siempre a mi lado, sin importarle lo terrible que fuera la situación. No podía decírtelo por miedo a perderte...- Bajé el tono de mi voz y cerré los ojos-No puedo volver a perderte...-

-¿Volver a perderme?- Maldición, hablé de mas. -¿Te refieres a Iblis?- Bueno, tal vez no.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿LO RECUERDA?

Iba a preguntarle como era posible, pero no pude porque ella se tiro sobre mí, tirándonos del árbol. Usé mi telekinesis justo a tiempo para que no saliéramos heridos.

-B-Blaze!- ¿Y eso a qué vino?. Ella volvió a tirarse sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos y me sonrojé.

-Silver...- Se apartó un poco. -Sigues siendo tan ingenuo. Pero me gusta eso de ti.- Dijo antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para luego besarme repentinamente.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora debía estar mas rojo que Knuckles. Lentamente comencé a cerrar los ojos y a corresponder el beso.

A diferencia del beso del Twister, éste habrá durado un minuto. Luego de ese minuto nos separamos por falta de oxígeno. Nos estábamos mirando el uno al otro, ambos sonrojados. Fue medio minuto de silencio hasta que Blaze volvió a lanzarse hacía mí y a abrazarme nuevamente. Esta vez le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias por corresponderme, Silver- Me susurró al oído. Me sorprendí y volví a tener los ojos bien abiertos.

-Blaze, ¿yo te...-

-Si Silver. Siempre me gustaste. Pero no me dí cuenta hasta aquel día...-

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_**Flashback**_

_**/Station Square/ Hace 2 meses/**_

_******Narra**** Blaze**_

_**Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver y yo estábamos peleando contra el Dr. Eggman. Eggman atacó la ciudad con un robot (E-402) en busca de una Esmeralda Caos. Fuimos a detenerlo y justo cuando vencimos a su robot...**_

_**-Puede que me hayan vencido, pero aún tengo un premio de consolación.- Apretó un botón del Eggmobile - E-402 ,AUTODESTRÚYETE!-**_

_**El robot estaba detrás de mí. Giraba lentamente hacia el robot mientras mi vida entera pasaba frente a mis ojos. Mi infancia, mis días en la dimensión Sol, en Mobius, y también la lucha contra... IBLIS?**_

_**Ahí**** recordé todo, a Mephiles, a Iblis, etc. ¿Por que tenía que recordar todo esto justo cuando iba a morir? Terminé de darme la vuelta y el robot estaba a punto de explotar. Realmente iba a morir. PERO NO HOY.**_

_**Alguien me empujó lejos del robot. Miré a ver quien era mi salvador. Era Silver.**_

_**-SILVER!-**_

_**-Adiós a todos- Nos dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El robot explotó.**_

_**La explosión fue tan potente que nos mandó a volar a todos nosotros. La explosión destruyó todo a su alrededor en 100Mts, dejando un enorme cráter.**_

_**Todos quedamos inconscientes.**_

_**/Una hora después de la explosión/**_

_**-SONIC!-**_

_**-SHADOW!-**_

_**Todos nos reincorporamos al escuchar esa voz. Eran Tails y Rouge. Tails estaba en el X-Tornado junto a Cream, Cheese y Knuckles, mientras que Rouge llegó volando.**_

_**-¿Que pasó aquí?**_

_**Apenas nos reincorporamos, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Silver. Los demás simplemente me siguieron. Corrí hacia el centro del cráter y ahí lo encontré, desplomado en el piso.**_

_**-SILVER!- Corrí hacia él. Cuando llegué puse mi oído en su pecho. No oía el latido de su corazón. Me desesperé**_

_**-SILVER! NO ME HAGAS ESTO! DESPIERTA!- Comencé a agitarlo para despertarlo, pero no paso nada. Silver estaba muerto.**_

_**-Silver...- En ese momento sentí miles de punzadas en el corazón. Me dí cuenta de que lo amaba. Ya era muy tarde para decírselo.**_

_**-SILVER!- Comencé a llorar desconsolada.**_

_**Sonic y los demás ya habían llegado. Al ver la escena lo comprendieron. Todos comprendieron su muerte. Todos menos...**_

_**-Vamos a revivirlo- dijo Shadow repentinamente. Todos lo miramos.**_

_**-¿P-P-PODEMOS?- Dije tartamudeando y limpiándome las lágrimas -¿COMO?-**_

_**-Con el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos-**_

_**-Claro!- dijo Tails - Si usamos las 7 podemos revivirlo. Pero solo tenemos 6. Tenemos que buscar la última.-**_

_**-Yo la tengo- Dijo Rouge ****sosteniéndola**_

_**-¿Donde la conseguiste?**_

_**-Me la encontré cuando venía para acá-**_

_**-¿Y que estamos esperando?-Dijo Tails -Vamos a revivirlo a mí casa. Ahí están las otras Esmeraldas- **_

_**Tomé el cuerpo de Silver y lo llevamos a la casa de Tails. Para revivirlo fue necesario que Sonic y Shadow usaran sus súper formas. Luego de revivirlo quedó inconsciente y lo llevamos al hospital de la ciudad.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**/Hospital/ 3 horas después de la ****explosión**_

_**-Estará bien, despertará en unas horas.- Dijo el doctor.**_

_**Ahí estábamos todos, en su cuarto del hospital. Shadow comenzó a hablar.**_

_**-Debemos ocultarle su muerte- Todos asentimos y uno a uno se fueron retirando del hospital.**_

_**Solo quedábamos Shadow y yo. Yo no iba a irme hasta que Silver despertara.****  
><strong>_

_**-Blaze- Me habló Shadow. -NO LE DIGAS A NADIE QUE RECUERDAS A IBLIS. NI SIQUIERA A ÉL- ¿Como sabe que recuerdo a Iblis? **_

_**-Lo susurraste en el X-Tornado-**_

_**-Tu también lo recuerdas?-**_

_**-Si.- Eso lo único que me dijo antes de retirarse.**_

_**Apenas se retiró, escuché que alguien hablaba.**_

_**-Blaze... ¿E-Eres tú?-**_

_**-SILVER- Lo abracé -POR FIN DESPERTASTE-**_

_**-Auch- Se quejó**_

_**-Lo siento- Supongo que lo abracé muy fuerte**_

_**-¿Que me pasó?- Tenía que mentirle. no podía decirle que había muerto y revivido.**_

_**-En la lucha contra el robot de Eggman, el robot iba a explotar, pero nosotros nos alejamos los suficiente como para no morir. Pero tú fuiste el único que sufrió heridas y quedó inconsciente. Luego de eso te trajimos al hospital.-**_

_**-¿En serio? No recuerdo nada.-**_

_**-Esa explosión debió afectarte el cerebro, jiji- le dije riendo.**_

_**-Si supongo...-**_

_**Entonces entro una enfermera a la habitación. -Lo siento, pero tiene que irse. Es hora de su tratamiento.-**_

_**-De acuerdo. Volveré mañana, Silver.-**_

_**-Ok. Gracias Blaze.-**_

_**-Hasta mañana!- Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

****_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_****

_******Narra**** Silver**_

-Así que no fue un sueño...Creí que era producto de mi imaginación.-

-No... Yo tambien te perdí. No puedo perderte de nuevo...- Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó -Cuando nos besamos en el Twister, creí que ibas a alejarte de mí, a ignorarme por ese momento incómodo. Por eso huí...-

-De hecho... yo pensaba que tu ibas a ignorarme... Yo no podría ignorarte. Además... ese beso no estuvo nada mal- Me sonrojé un poco al decir eso.

-S-Silver...Gracias!- dijo lanzándose hacia mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé todavía mas.

-E-E-eeh... Blaze.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te parece si volvemos con los demás?-

-Esta bien-

_**6:00 PM**_

Nos levantamos, salimos del bosque y comenzamos a dirigirnos a donde estaban los demás. Ibamos agarrados de las manos, sin decir una palabra. Tomé una desicion...

-Blaze- Volteó hacía mí -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Por supuesto Silver. ¿Que quieres preguntarme?- Nos detuvimos

-Bueno, esteeee...- Comencé a sonrojarme y a ponerme nervioso- No se como decírtelo...Aquí va.- Le toma las 2 manos- Blaze... no te obligaré si no quieres...pero... _**¿Quieres...ser...mi...novia?**_- Cerré los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Aun eres tan ingenuo- Abrí los ojos -Ni tienes que preguntármelo.-

-Entonces...-

-Claro que si, Silver- Y me abrazó fuertemente. Iba a besarme en los labios, pero intervení.

-Silver...-

-Esta vez yo voy a tener la iniciativa.- Dicho esto, la besé en los labios. Este beso fue mas apasionado y un tanto atrevido de mi parte, ya que le metí la lengua. Nuestro beso era una batalla de lenguas. 2 minutos después nos separamos por falta de oxígeno. Nos mirábamos de reojo, estábamos muy sonrojados. Supongo que debería disculparme.

-Perdón, Blaze...Ya sabes...por lo de la lengua... Pensé que...-

-Silver- Me interrumpió -No tienes de que disculparte. Besas muy bien.- Me dijo dándome una tierna sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, hasta que Blaze habló.

-Silver, volvemos?-

-De acuerdo.- Y seguimos nuestra marcha, agarrados de las manos al igual que antes.

_**/Barranco/7:15 PM**_

Finalmente llegamos al barranco. Los primeros en recibirnos fueron Sonic, Amy y Shadow. Shadow seguía con su mirada indiferente, mientras que Sonic y Amy nos miraban con caras maliciosas y... ¿satisfechas?

-Amy, tienes que admitirlo, este plan salió mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-Siiiii! Que tiernoooooo-**  
><strong>

-¿QUE PLAN?- Preguntamos Blaze y yo al mismo tiempo, seguramente sonrojados.

-Bueno, les cuento...-

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Flashback_**

**_1:55 PM._**

_******Narra**** Sonic**_

**_Íbamos a jugar al Twister, así que se me ocurrió una idea para ayudar a Silver... Aunque si no funciona seguro va a matarme. Tenía que intentarlo. Pero primero..._**

**_-Amy! ¿Puedo hablarte un minuto? A solas-_**

**_-Claro Sonikku- Amy y yo nos alejamos del grupo -¿Y bien? ¿Que querías decirme?-_**

**_-¿Quieres darle un empujoncito a Blaze para que tenga un momento a solas con Silver?-_**

**_-Espera, ¿LO SABES?- Me dijo Amy. Debía estar muy sorprendida.-¿COMO?-_**

**_-PUES...- Comencé a recordar y explicar._**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Flashback Dentro del Flashback_**

**_/Parque de La Ciudad/Hace 2 meses/6:00 PM._**

**_Termine de entrenar con Shadow. Luego de un día largo y agotador estábamos listos para volver a nuestras casa. Íbamos a partir, hasta que yo vi a Amy y Blaze hablando. Parecía algo serio, así que decidí escuchar la conversación escondiéndome en unos arbustos._**

**_-Vamos Blaze. ¿Que ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier secreto.-_**

**_-Bueno... Esta bien... ¿Recuerdas cuando Silver murió?-_**

**_-Si... ¿Por?_**

**_-Ese día sentí mucho dolor en mi corazón. Creí que lo había perdido para siempre, y me dí cuenta de que...-_**

**_-¿De que? -_**

**_-De que... lo... amo...-_**

**_3 segundos de silencio absoluto, y entonces..._**

**_-QUEEEEEEE?!- Grito Amy. Ese grito me dio un ligero susto. Dicho susto hizo que moviera bruscamente el arbusto._**

**_-¿¡Quien anda ahí?!- Dijo Amy acercándose con su Piko Piko Hammer_**

**_AY NO! el martillo... Ahora que hago?._**

**_Alguien me golpeo suavemente en el hombro. Era Shadow. _**

**_-Tonto...-Saco una Esmeralda Caos -CHAOS CONTROL!- _**

**_Luego de eso nos hallábamos en el taller de Tails._**

**_-Gracias amigo- Le debía una_**

**_-Mmph. Sé más cuidadoso.-_**

**_Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_-¿¡ERAN USTEDES?! ¿¡LO OÍSTE?!-_**

**_-Errrr Sip-_**

**_-Ay no, Blaze va a matarme, si es que no te mata primero a ti-_**

**_-Eso no va a pasar. Al contrario, voy a hacerle un favor, a ella y a Silver.-_**

**_-No me digas que Silver esta...-_**

**_-Si, lo está.-_**

**_-AWWWWW Que tierno, Sonikku!-_**

**_-Bueno, vas a ayudarme?-_**

**_-Siii ¿Que hago?-_**

**_Dicho esto comencé a susurrarle mi plan a Amy_**

**_-Sonic, no seas malo- Dijo Amy entre risitas._**

**_-Oye, le haremos un favor, ¿No crees?-_**

**_-Supongo... jiji-_**

**_-Vamos a explicarle el plan a Knuckles-_**

**_-Ok.-_**

**_Fuimos a donde estaba el Equidna, pero lo separamos un poco de los tortolitos.-_**

**_-Hey, ¿Que pasa?-_**

**_-Knuckles, necesito que nos hagas un favor-_**

**_-Depende... ¿Que es lo que quieres?-_**

**_-¿Puedes hacerle a Silver y a Blaze lo que nos hiciste a nosotros? (Busquen una foto con Amy y Sonic jugando a Twister y van a entender xD)-_**

**_-¿Por que?- Dijo el equidna_**

**_-Nos parece que Silver y Blaze se gustan, así que queremos darles un empujoncito. Seguro van a ponerse más rojos que tú xD- dijo Amy_**

**_-De acuerdo- Dijo entre risas -Va a ser divertido-_**

**_-Pero no lo hagas tan obvio-Continuó Sonic -Nosotros duraremos un rato, luego perderemos a propósito para que queden ellos 2. Después de eso ya sabes que hacer. Ah, y otra cosa... Trata de controlarte con las risas, ¿Si?-_**

**_-Ok. Adelante-_**

**_Fin Flashback_**

****_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_****

-Y luego yo...-Comenzó a contar Amy

****_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_****

****_Flashback_****

****_/Bosque de Lavanda/4:30 PM_****

_****Narra Amy****_

****_Hace más de una hora que estaba buscando a Blaze. Sabía que Blaze podría irse en cualquier momento, pero no esperaba que se besaran accidentalmente. Tampoco esperaba que se alejara tanto, tal vez no debimos hacerle esto a ella y Silver. Ya me comienzo a preocupar..._****

****_-BLAAAAZE! BLAAAAZEEEEEE! BLMPH!-_****

****_Alguien me agarro por la espalda y me tapó la boca. Intenté gritar. Estaba asustada._****

****_-Dime, ¿Ahora que les hicieron?- Me habló al oído_****

****_Era Shadow. Me alivié. Me sacó la mano de la boca._****

****_-Shadow! ¿Que haces aquí?-_****

****_-Lo ví todo. Y también se que tú y Sonic planearon algo. ¿QUE HICIERON?-_****

****_Tarde como media hora en explicarle todo lo que pasó y todo lo que me contó Sonic._****

****_4:56 PM_****

****_-Son unos tontos...-_****

****_-OYE! Queríamos ayudarlos!-_****

****_-Mira lo que hicieron! ¿Crees que los ayudaron?-_****

****_-P-Pero...-_****

****_-SIN PEROS!- Sonaba muy enojado -Antes de encontrarte a ti, la encontré a ella.-_****

****_-¿QUE?-_****

****_-Así es! Sabes lo destrozada que se veía? ES MÁS! DÉJAME MOSTRARTE- Sacó una Esmeralda Caos -CHAOS CONTROL-_****

****_Un segundo después nos encontrábamos en una rama alta de un _******_árbol. Nuestra llegada provocó un fuerte viento que hizo que las hojas de los arboles cercanos comenzaran a caer._**

**_-¿Que hac-MPH?-_**

**_Otra vez me tapó la boca y con un dedo apuntó hacia abajo. Ví hacia quién apuntaba y ví a Blaze. Estaba llorando y/o sollozando. Estaba realmente destrozada. Empecé a sentirme culpable._**

**_-¿Yo hice esto?- Dije mientras tenía la boca tapada, pero logro escucharse claramente._**

**_-Si. ¿Ves lo que hiciste?-_**

**_-Si...- Observé algo debajo de Blaze. Mejor dicho a alguien. -¿Ese es Silver?_**

**_Shadow miró al suelo y lo vió._**

**_-Si, es él. Tenemos que irnos-_**

**_-No. Quiero escucharlo todo.-_**

**_-No, no podemos ver esto.-_**

**_-Tengo que verlo, quiero saber que tanto mal les hicimos Sonic y yo.-_**

**_-Uf... De acuerdo.-_**

**_Escuchamos toda la conversación, TODA. Las confesiones de Silver y Blaze... aun no comprendo a que se referían con Iblis, luego le preguntaré a Sonic... Y cuando Silver y Blaze se fueron..._**

**_-Ya no pueden oírnos- Habló Shadow -¿Te parece si volvemos al barranco?-_**

**_-Bueno.- Respondí -Así que... VISTE LO QUE HICE?- Dije con aire triunfante_**

**_-Pff CHAOS CONTROL!-_**

**_Y luego de eso nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el barranco._**

**_****_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_****_**

**_/Barranco/6:01 PM_**

**_-Ustedes dos- Nos llamaba Sonic -¿Donde estaban? ¿Encontraron a Blaze?-_**

**_Le comencé a contar todo lo que pasó._**

**_-Debo admitirlo. Fue más efectivo de lo que creía.-_**

**_-Siiiiiiiiiii- Dije alegremente -Que lindo que Blaze y Silver se hallan correspondido.-_**

**_-Hablando de ellos...- Habló Shadow -Ahí vienen-_**

**_Sonic, Shadow y yo fuimos a saludarlos_**

**_Fin Flashback_**

**_****_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_****_**

_**Narra Silver**_

-¿¡N-NOS ESCUCHARON!?- Dijimos Blaze y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sip. Lo oímos todo, TODO.- Dijo Amy, aclarando notablemente el TODO.

-De hecho... no lo oyeron todo- dije yo

-¿Ah, no? Entonces dinos- dijo Sonic

-Sí- Siguió Amy -¿Que es lo que no escuchamos?-

-De acuerdo, se los diré.- Rodee a Blaze con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mí.

-Les presento a mi novia, Blaze- Terminé y Blaze me besó la mejilla.

Sonic y Shadow estaban impactados, sin decir ni una palabra, mientras que Amy... Amy...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- Gritó Amy. Casi nos deja sordos

-¡AMY! ¡EL MISMO GRITO DEL PARQUE!- Se quejó

-P-Perdon Sonikku- Se lamentó Amy -¿Y eso cuando ocurrió, Blaze?-

-Silver me lo pidió cuando veníamos para acá.- Blaze volteó hacía mí. -Fue muy dulce- Y volvió a besarme la mejilla.

-Jejej- Dije con una risa bastante tonta.

-SONIC! AMY! SHADOW! SILVER! BLAZE!- Nos llamaban Tails, Cream y Rouge. -Vengan, vamos a prender la fogata.-

-¡Ahí vamos!- Dijimos todos.

-Pst. Shadow- Lo llamé-¿Por que no me dijiste que Blaze lo recordaba? ¿Y PORQUE LE DIJISTE QUE NO ME LO DIJERA A MÍ?

-Vaya que eres tonto. Si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras alterado.-

Lo medité unos segundos y...

-Supongo que tienes razón... Mejor vamos a la fogata.- Dije rascándome la cabeza.

Fuimos con los demás y nos juntamos alrededor de la fogata. Cenamos ahí y nos quedamos hablando, cantando canciones y otras cosas hasta las 9:30PM. De a poco, todos se fueron. Todos excepto Blaze y yo. Decidimos quedarnos ahí un rato más.

_**10:30 PM.**_

Blaze y yo estábamos al pie de un árbol que estaba cerca de la fogata. Ella estaba apoyada en mi pecho y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Tengo que llevarla a su casa.

-Oye, Blaze...-

Ella no me respondió. Ya estaba dormida. Decidí llevarla en mis brazos hasta su casa.

_**/Casa de Blaze/1:00 AM.**_

Finalmente llegué a su casa. Abrí una ventana con mi telekinesis y entré. Fui directo a su habitación y la acosté en su cama. Estaba a punto de irme, pero...

-S-Silver?- Me llamó Blaze. -¿Q-Que hacemos en mi casa?-

-Eh... Te dormiste, así que te traje hasta aquí.-

-G-Gracias...-

-Justo me estaba yendo. Hasta mañana, Blaze.- Fui hacia ella y le besé la frente. Me iba a ir, pero ella me agarró la mano. La miré a los ojos. Estaba algo sonrojada.

-S-Silver...¿Quieres...quedarte...aquí...conmigo?- (No malpiensen, por favor xD )

-0_0 Eeh...- Me sonrojé mucho.

-Por favor, Silver.-

-¿E-Estás segura?-

-S-Si.- Dijo sonrojándose más y haciéndome espacio en su cama.

Me acosté y ella se acomodó en mi pecho, mientras yo la rodeaba con mi brazo derecho.

-Gracias Silver- Me besó en la mejilla -Dulces sueños-

-Gracias a ti, Blaze. Descansa.-

Estoy seguro de que ya no volveré a tener malas noches...

_**FIN**_

_******_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_******_

**_DÍGANME_**_******_, ¿QUE OPINAN?_******_

_******_QUIERO AGRADECERLE PROFUNDAMENTE A:_******_

_******_ Sayu Kirkland_******_

_******_Suzuki-Chan09_******_

_******_POR AYUDARME CON ESTA HISTORIA, ¡GRACIAS CHICAS!_******_

_******_BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER_******_

_******_DEJEN SUS OPINIONES c:_******_

_******_Hasta la próxima_******_

_******_Lunes 20 de Octubre de 2014_******_


End file.
